A Kindling Flame
by God's-Perfect-Sandwich
Summary: "Four rivals shall become one, a great bond shall be revealed, what was once wrong shall be undone, and all of the land shall heal." 1 Prophecy, 4 unknown powers, and 4 unlikely teens. What do they have in common? Easy, they are all part of a feuding kingdoms, the children of the angered kings and inheritors of the mysterious prophecy. YAOI! future pairings Hijack ROTBTD
1. preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story (just the plot from my mind palace X3) Characters belong to Pixar, Disney, and DreamWorks. All copyright and such. XD**

* * *

_Preface_

One long ago, There dwelled a great kingdom. It was ruled by a brave and wise man named Avon. Throughout Avon's rule, the kingdom was prosperous and all of the people were happy. But all good things must come to an end eventually, and one day the king grew very sick. He called his 4 sons to his deathbed and with his last agonizing breath, split his kingdom into 4 parts, giving one part of the great kingdom to each son. With that Avon left this world.

Full of grief, the new kings divided the land just as Avon had instructed and began constructing their kingdoms. For years the kingdoms prospered and all remained at peace, but not all was as peaceful as was thought. For a great darkness was hidden within the very foundations of the newly established lands. It spread throughout the land bringing with it deceit and treachery. It turned the kings' hearts cold and black with hate. Corals between the lands began, and what started out as a simple bickering turned into an all-out war.

Brother turned against brother, families were torn apart, the very core of peaceful existence was destroyed and a war that was soon to be one of the bloodiest battles in history broke free. Decade after decade of blood was spilled and the battle strode on. As soon as children were old enough to talk they were thrown into the chaos, having no choice but to comply.

The grand battle lasted for years until the gods finally decided that enough was enough. They cursed the land where gallons of blood had been spilt and the dead and decaying littered the streets. Disaster upon disaster fell upon the already crumbling kingdoms and the land that was already suffering became a living hell only fit for the devil himself.

The armies were forced to retreat and after 10 years, the land had fallen silent once again. But not all was well, for the hatred that dwelled with in the burning hearts of the kings had not yet been quenched. It filled their entire beings up with thoughts of death and destruction. Not all curses can last forever though, as the gods soon realized, and they came to the conclusion that if they were to ever truly end this war, they were going to have to try different tactics.

In anger and frustration, the gods came to the conclusion that if they were to create a prophecy, and tie it to the lives of the soon to be born, first children of the kings, the war would end and the peace would return to the baron lands. This is what the prophecy stated. **_"Four rivals shall become one, a great bond shall be revealed, what was once wrong shall be undone, and all of the land shall heal." _**With this, the gods created miraculous powers and left the lands in hopes that the prophecy would end the war. Four children were born, each to a different king, and with each child, a power was bestowed. With their powers, the children were destined to save the kingdoms and restore balance to the land.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R and R, comments and critiques are of course welcome! XD just the preface don't worry my pretty little readers Xp Chappy 1 up as well!**

**~G-P-S**


	2. A Battle Has Begun

**Authors Notes! XD Yay Hooray! So here is just a little side note, I will be updating these with character profiles as the story progresses… Of course that includes NO spoilers, so the characters that have been introduced in this chapter will get well developed character profiles by the next chapter!**

** XD Don't worry! You will learn about them though the story as well. Don't be afraid to ask me questions through PM's as well as comments, I will try to answer as many as possible! Critiques are necessary to a writers growth, so a few judgments and hateful comments if good, I'm open to all opinions!**

** D****isclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story (just the plot from my mind palace X3) Characters belong to Pixar, Disney, and DreamWorks. All copyright and such. XD **

**Characters: Avon: Wise leader that dies in the Preface. I gave little to no information about him in the story, so just too clear all of this up!**

** Note: Avon WILL be getting a better part in the story; this meaning that I MAY give some flashbacks of the past if you guys want to see what kind of a leader he really was. Ok that's all for now! Enjoy reading! 3 ~G.P.S -**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

The scent of blood. That's all I could smell, it was all I could see, and all I could feel. The sticky copper life-liquid that pumped through my veins and kept me alive. The sounds of ongoing battle surrounded me, overwhelming my senses and turning my brain into mush with the overload on my mind.

All I could think of was the battle laid out before me. My thoughts full of the intent to fight, to kill, and to win. It was all that went through me at the moment, but the one thing in my muddled mind that stood out the most was one word… SURVIVE; and believe me, that was just what I planned to do.

I charged forward into the chaos of mingling bodies, and with a grunt I raised the sword I was holding tightly. My weak muscles tensed with the adrenaline that began coursing through my veins. The sword met its mark and a cry of agony and utter pain left the poor soul that lie in the path of my bloody blade. I lifted the weapon and whipped it to the side. Blood splattered from its iron surface, the only evidence of the dark, sticky liquid ever being there erased with a few more flicks of my wrist.

I brought the weapon up above my head once again and let a battle screech ring from my throat as I dove into the growing mass of fighters. My killing intent seeping from my mind and into the weapon gripped tightly in my hand. I felt the sharp teeth of metal yet again seep deep into the thick flesh of my unsuspecting target, and another cry of pain resounded through the furious cries of battle.

I soon found myself in the center of the fight, swiping my blade from side to side, trying to sink my swords iron teeth into the surface of anything it came in contact with. Everybody that met the unstoppable blade slicing back and forth was instantly mangled and bloody. Screams and cries of dying people reached my ears as I pursued my random targets. This went on for a while and pretty soon it started to quiet down. The smell of death seeped into my lungs as I took in a gulp of air and swiped my blade quickly over the remaining warriors, ending their pathetic lives with a clean swipe of my blade. I stepped away from the pile of bloody bodies under me, panting in exhaustion.

My diaphragm rose and fell as is filled with air as quickly as I could breathe in and out. Gasping, I gripped tightly onto my blade, turning my knuckles white from the new found pressure. I registered a sharp pain in my right leg, and soon realized I was heavily bleeding, but that was the least of my worries. I turned and gulped loudly, my stomach filling with deep dread. Another group of warriors was making its way into the now open battlefield laid out around me. I knelt as far as I could without wincing and rolled up the bloody fabric wrapped around my right leg. A sharp gasp left me and dread filled my heart. A nasty gash spread down the normally pale leg, now tanned with the deep brown of my blood. The gash ran straight up my calf, and the bone was showing; a ghastly white amongst the dark read of flowing blood. Wounds like this one were never welcome on a battlefield. Panicking as the fresh wave of furious fighters made its' way toward me, I raised my bloodied fingers to my chapped lips and blew hard.

A shrill whistle rang through the air and a loud huff of acknowledgment echoed across the field from the forest nearby. I turned in the direction of the sound and a large black and white mustang came charging from the foliage. Its' muzzle was a deep black and white spots speckled its body. The most striking thing about the horse now approaching me though was the pair of brilliant emerald eyes that the horse had. They were deep pools of radiant greens with flecks of gold and silver smudged in. I called out to the muscular animal.

"Toothless, here" I yelled out loudly.

(My name is Hamish H. Haddock, but people call me Hiccup. Terrible nick-name, I know. According to my father it is tradition to give the weakest person in the village a horrible name, so as to frighten off monsters and un-wanted spirits; But I think it was just a way for my father to express how disappointed he was that he didn't get the strong and manly son he had always wanted and instead ended up with me, what my people call "a walking fishbone". My dad is known by the villagers as Stoick the Vast and he is the ruler of the kingdom of Berk. And yes, sadly that does make me a prince but hey, that doesn't mean I have to act like it. Most princes are crazy-arrogant, self-centered, spoiled brats, but I am not like that with my light brown shaggy hair and bright green eyes. Freckles dot over most of my body and I usually wear long sleeved shirts and skin tight pants to try to hide them, but a few still manage to find their way past my clothes. Of course this is the complete opposite of my father. He has dark orange, long, scruffy hair and a similar beard tied into a braid. Stoicks' got a crazy amount of muscles, and he is probably one of the most intimidating men on the planet. I may be the weakest in the entire village, but I sure am the smartest guy around, and that just adds to the skinny demeanor I guess. I may be lacking in all out manliness, but it gives me a pretty good advantage against all the rough and tough people of Berk, and I can't help but pride myself in being different. Now back to the story.)

Toothless approached me in a snooty sort of way, though not wasting any time in lowering himself and allowing me to climb onto his broad shoulders quickly.

"Where have you been bud?" I asked loudly above the endless sounds of battle nearby. I ducked as a spear flew past my head and landed in a nearby patch of dry grass bellow. Toothless snorted in amusement and spoke.

"I was looking for you fishbone!" Tooth replied as he dodged a knife that flew past his head at lightning speed.

(Oh Yeah! I guess I forgot to mention this, but I can talk to animals. For your information it is NOT normal to do this, believe me I should know. I was born with the so called "gift" and have been able to communicate with all species of animals for as long as I can remember.) (Back in the present)

I sighed and rubbed my shoulders in exasperation. Toothless fought to remain calm as the battle began to once again commence around us. He let out a loud whiny of worry as he bucked to the side, successfully knocking me from my state of thought as I lunged forward and gripped onto his long black mane, so as to keep from plummeting to the upturned earth below me. Toothless, once feeling me secure, rushed forward and began his mad sprint toward the closest safe area, which just so happened to be the forest.

I scrambled for a hold as he tore through the battlefield, dodging weapons and being followed by angry shouts and surprised yelps as he galloped through the mass of moving bodies.

"Tooth, Bud, slow down!" I yelled, but the only response I received from him was a grunt and a few huffs of his breath, full of worry.

"It's not safe here Hic!" Toothless replied to my worried and nervous voice with a sense of calm serenity that instantly calmed my beating heart. I sighed and leaned into his broad shoulders.

I tightened my grip on toothless' mane, signaling to him that it was ok for him to speed up, and that's he just what he did. The smell of sweat and blood filled the air and burned my lungs as we moved, the wild wind tugging on my hair like an angry rabid beast that had just been let out of its cage. As we grew further from the battle, we came closer to the castle of Berk, where I happened to live, though not willingly. The castle came closer and toothless suddenly took a sharp left turn, heading deep into the dense forest next to us. I lowered myself flat against his back as we weaved in amongst the branches that littered the area.

Only when the sounds of fighting dimmed, did Toothless slow down to a steady trot, panting in exhaustion as his lungs quickly filled with much needed air. I lifted myself higher on his back as we entered a small clearing amongst the foliage. Realizing that Toothless had unbeknownst to me, strayed rather far from the kingdom, and it seemed as though he had chosen this clearing to harbor us as we rested. I patted his shoulder, letting him know to halt in his movements. "What is it?" Toothless asked me with mild concern.

"Toothless, I think you took us to far!" I grunted at him with an annoyed tone. Tooth lowered himself to the ground, and I swung myself off him and onto the cool earth beneath me with ease. Looking around, I tried to pinpoint our location, but soon realized it was pointless. With a sigh I turned to Toothless who was now rolling in the dried grass displayed in the open field around us, calmly turning from side to side as huffs of pleasure and content left his jowls.

'Oh come on Toothless! Aren't you ad least a bit concerned with where we are, or how we're going to get back!?"

Toothless halted in his movements and threw me a look of complete and udder boredom. He then replied.

"I know my way around these forests well Hiccup, it would do you some good to stop worrying over every little detail and to come and relax with me for once." I sighed in frustration and stepped closer to Toothless as he resumed his flopping motions. I sat down in the soft grass next to him, and he halted in his motions to give me a careful sniff. He then rose and fell back down closer to me, wrapping his head and tail around me protectively. Although it doesn't seem like it, Toothless and I go way back. When he was a foal he rescued me when I was lost and has not left my side since then. I sighed and found myself leaning into Toothless's broad flank as I drifted off to the world of dreams.

** (In the dream)**

_A young boy wondered through the forest. His bright red cheeks were stained with tears as he ran, stumbling occasionally on plant-life as he rushed through the never ending foliage. Blinded by his own tears, the young boy did not notice the large tree root that soon came into view. Tripping, he plummeted towards the musky earth beneath his feet. _

_A yelp of surprise echoed though the calm wood as he tumbled down. Hitting the ground, the toddler heard a sharp crack as his left wrist came into contact with another crooked root, shock now evident on the boy's face as he quickly tried to process what had just happened. After a few seconds, his body had finally registered a sharp pain resonating from his wrist and the boy let out an earth-shattering wail._

_ The tears of sadness quickly replaced with tears of pain as the whole forest filled with his constant cries, the animals soon learning of his predicament. He cried for what felt like hours, gripping onto his shattered wrist gently, and soaking his shirt in salty tears. Suddenly, the crying halted as a low whine reached the lad's ears. _

_With a wrist that was now temporarily forgotten, the boy turned curiously towards the strange noise. A look of fear suddenly painted over the boy's face as he saw what had made the strange noise. A large grey wolf stood behind him, silently watching him. Its ears were laid against its head and its muzzle was facing the earth as the wolf began its journey, slowly approaching the young child. _

_Fear was soon replaced with curiosity, to confusion, then back to fear as the carnivore drew closer. The wild animal soon reached the boy, and with another low whine of pity, sat down next to the now silent boy. The wolf brought its' large snout up to meet the child's nose, and a rough pink tongue flicked out as the animal began to lick the salty tears from the boy's now surprised face._

_ It continued to lick the toddler's cheeks, letting a few reassuring and gentle whines escape its' mouth as the wolf continued with its' newly self-appointed job. A small smile spread across the little one's face as he began to giggle. Once the wolf finished, the now calm youngster gave it a big hug as fresh tears began to escape his eyes, though this time they were tears of joy. _

_The tyke buried his face into the soft fur of the wolf's scruff as he let all of the pent up emotions flow from his eyes. A sudden voice startled the boy from his calming trance. _

_"It's alright, don't be afraid young prince, everything will be ok." The youth leapt back in shock as he swiveled his head from side to side in confusion, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. A gasp left him as the wolf opened its mouth to let out a few short barks. It wasn't the fact that the wolf seemed to be saying something to him that made him gasp, no; it was that he could understand the next few words that formed from those short yips and huffs that made up the wolfs' language._

_ "Young prince, are you alright? I did not mean to frighten you!" The wolf panicked and began to move closer to the boy who let out of scream of shock. The animal flinched away from the sudden sound, not liking the way it made its' ears ring._

_ "Who are you?! What's going on? WHY CAN I UNDERSTAND YOU?!" to many things came from the child's mouth at that moment and the wolf found itself flinching further away from the noise the confused child was making. The boy sighed and calmed down the best he could at noticing the wolf's distress. _

_"Ok... So why can I understand you?" the confused child asked the wolf, clearly not convinced that this was actually happening. The wolf replied. _

_"You are our leader, the one prophesized by the gods, and our clever prince of beasts." _

_"Wait WHAT!?" the child screeched. "What does that mean? Yes I'm a prince but not of animals! I still don't believe that you can understand me, maybe I hit my head too hard."_

_ "Trust me, you are child." The wolf replied, then lifted its' paw to gesture to the open area where they were sitting. The child gazed around, and that was when he noticed what was going on around him._

_ Animals of all kinds had flocked around the small boy. Birds flew down from the safety of their nests chattering amongst each other, a robin even perched itself on the child's shoulder and introduced itself, letting out a calming tweet, and fluffing its brown and red feathers relaxingly._

_ A few rabbits scurried out from the bushes and settled themselves around and on the child asking if he was alright and nibbling his fingers lazily as the toddler stroked their heads warily, confusion and mild acceptance crossing his mind. The wolf let out a purr-like growl of contentment as he was scratched on the head gently by a pair of soft fingers, leaning into the touch with a calm huff._

_ Animals continued to join him, coming from all directions to try to comfort the distressed prince, and it seemed to be working. The child had resorted to an occasional sniffle of sadness as he quieted down, clearly calmed by the strange occurrence. He was starting to enjoy the attention; a small smile now seemed to be permanently plastered onto his face. He gazed around himself at the collection of animals surrounding him._

_ Animals of all sizes and types had settled themselves around the child. His eyes continued to roam the rainbow of species, when his eyes suddenly came to a halt, gazing at a young mare._

_ Its' mane was tattered and caked with dirt and its' hooves were chipped a bit, half of its tail was missing and a few teeth as well. The young horse looked scared and intimidated amongst the other creatures, its eyes scanning wearily around at the large group gathered. The filly's eyes immediately softened though when the child held out his hand, making a small clicking noise with his tongue. The young stallion quickly trotted forward and accepted the hand with a nuzzle and a few playful nips. _

_The young prince laughed loudly as the horses' teeth grazed his palm. _

_"Haha, your bites tickle bud! It's almost like you don't have any teeth!" he continued to giggle merrily as the foal stepped closer and rested against the child's side, huffing into the boys shoulder as the child let out another laugh._

_ "I think that'll be your name from now on, ok buddy?" the young prince giggled as the horse nibbled on his ear playfully._

_ "Toothless!" the lad yelled at the top of his lungs, startling the animals that remained around him. "Let's go home Toothless!" He said as he lifted himself up, careful to not disturb his fractured wrist, the horse following behind him at a leisure trot._

**(Dream end)**

**Meanwhile:** A young man stumbled through the forest. He had snow white hair that was chalk full of dirt, turning it a greyish color. His piercing Lapis blue eyes glowed in the light of the setting sun as he tripped hazily through the undergrowth of an unknown forest. He was barefooted and large bruises and cuts decorated his body, in a disturbing array of color. His hands were clutching his stomach desperately, covering a fatal gash wound located just above his left thigh. Blood seeped from his fingers as the delirious boy continued to move through the wood.

A sharp gasp of pain left him as he tripped over a large rock, and fell garbling towards the hard ground below. A silent pain passed over his face, and the boy passed out from exhaustion and pain. Before his eyes closed, the young man could have sworn he saw a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The shining emerald passed over his remaining vision, and the man let it go, falling to the floor with a soft thud. Unknowingly, ending up in a certain clearing where a boy and his horse were resting.

* * *

** _ Authors Note: XDD YAY! After 2 long weeks of diligent rough drafting and a nasty case of writers' block, I HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I wanted you guys to get at least one chapter before posting the Preface, so as to offer the beginnings of a story!**

** I'm so glad I could write this out! "When the plot comes you must write!" As my friend Dayna would say! **

**Any who, my second ever fiction! The first which I plan to finish though! Please review and comment! I love fans and supporters, remember, the quicker you comment and love the story, the more I will want to write! Thank you all so much and happy reading! XOXO ~G.P.S**


End file.
